Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness is an upcoming television series currently in development for . According to writer and executive producer Peter Hastings, the show was expected to air in January of 2011ActorsReporter.com - Voiceover Session with James Hong and Peter Hastings, but since then, the show's official air due date has been pushed back numerous times. The new air date is now planned for sometime during the fall of 2011.DreamWorksAnimation.com - "DreamWorks Animation and Mattel's Fisher-Price Subsidiary Announce Exclusive Licensing Relationship" Official Synopsis :"Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness tells the continuing adventures of Master Po . . . as he trains, protects, fights, teaches, learns, stumbles, talks too much, and geeks out as the newest hero in the Valley of Peace. Now living in the barracks with the Furious Five, Po will have to take on his many new responsibilities, his many new adversaries, and his many old pounds in the continuing education and adventures of the Dragon Warrior. And kick some serious boo-tay. Yeah, that goes without saying. For being the Dragon Warrior is not a destination, it's a journey. Unfortunately for Po, most of that journey is uphill."Nickelodeon Animation Studios Progress Twenty-six episodesActorsReporter.com - Voiceover Session with James Hong and Peter Hastings have currently been ordered and will be made at using the same computer-generated process as the original film, featuring Po in the lead role. The official episode titles and plots have yet to be announced. However, an observer visited the recording studio for the show and later blogged that it seemed like the episodes are not written solely for comedic value, but instead have a story-based plot similar to the film.Severin's Sketch Blog - Kung Fu Panda Recording Part of an episode plot was also revealed during a recorded voiceover session with (Mr. Ping's voice actor) and Peter Hastings. Hastings goes over with Hong one scene where "Mr. Ping has fooled Po . . . with an 'emergency' to come down to the noodle shop. But when he gets there, he sees that . . . they just need a fourth for ." In context with Hong's spoken lines, Mr. Ping then uses emotion appeal to persuade Po to stay; one line has Mr. Ping explain how he "worked triple shifts to put Po through school". But Po reminds him that he never went to school, and Mr. Ping calls it "another disappointment".ActorsReporter.com - Voiceover Session with James Hong and Peter Hastings There is also a soundtrack in development for the series. The score is being done by The Track TeamTheTrackTeam.com - News, who are known to have also done the music for . Some of the progress of the show previewed at the in 2010, featuring fully voiced-over scenes from animated storyboards and finished animation (2D "dream sequence" animation and 3D CGI animation); in addition, the preview displayed the show's completed main title sequence, including the show's new theme song, with Po as the lead singer. In one of the CGI-animated scenes, Po must do five pull-ups before he and the Furious Five can have lunch; Tigress, Crane, and Monkey help Po as he struggles to accomplish this task. In another scene, Po finds something that looks like a small pair of and destroys the kitchen with them; Tigress then appears shortly after and says that she is looking for a small metal chain that's normally attached to her vest, and stops as she sees the destruction Po has made with the "nunchucks".Viewable from YouTube Cast Most of the new cast in the series have been revealedIMDB.com - Kung fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: *Mick Wingert will voice Po * will voice Master Shifu * will voice Master Tigress * will voice Master Monkey * will voice Master Crane * will voice Master Viper *Max Koch will reprise his role as Master Mantis from Secrets of the Furious Five * will continue his role as Mr. Ping * will voice Taotie * will voice Bian Zao * will voice Fung * will voice Junjie * will voice Jong * will voice Bai Li * will voice Hundun * will voice Temutai * will voice Sai So * will voice Mr. Yeung * will voice Chen * will voice Kwan * will voice Mrs. Gow *Peter Hastings will voice Apple Cart Duck *Lynn Milgrim will voice Scorpion Trivia *This will be Nickelodeon's second DreamWorks deal, the first being . However, unlike The Penguins of Madagascar, the show will be an action-comedy.﻿ Gallery 102_5083.JPG 102_5092.JPG 102_5087.JPG References Category:TV Series